


Encontro de Casais

by kalinebogard



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, aokaga - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Seis amigos se encontram em uma manhã de primavera para aproveitar o Hanami. Seria um encontro de casais, exceto por duas pessoas: Aomine Daiki e Kagami Taiga que não estavam juntos.E não tinham paciência para as brincadeiras.Mas a magia da época domina o ar e eles acabam descobrindo sentimentos que tinham medo de encarar até então.





	Encontro de Casais

— Então isso é um encontro de casais!! — a voz debochada de Takao cortou o silêncio que se estabelecera no lugar.

Era começo de Abril, a manhã de domingo estava quente, abafada. Mas isso não impedira o grupo de se reunir naquele parque para assistir o Hanami, espetáculo em que as flores de cerejeiras desabrochavam e renovavam o ciclo de vida que representavam.

A tradição japonesa levava centenas de pessoas aos parques, para fazer piquenique, admirar o cair das pétalas e vê-las se espalhando graças ao vento, geralmente ao lado da família ou de pessoas importantes.

E ali estavam os seis: Kuroko Tetsuya, Momoi Satsuki, Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga e, os recém chegados, Midorima e Takao. Uma reunião impressionante e inacreditável, ainda que totalmente não planejada. Os adolescentes acabaram se encontrando sem querer! E graças a tal coincidência, decidiram que era melhor ficarem juntos para aproveitar a manhã.

— Isso não é um encontro de casais! — Taiga resmungou de mau humor enquanto estendia a toalha xadrez sobre a grama. Ainda que Kuroko e Momoi, e Midorima e Takao formassem dois casais, Kagami e Aomine não eram nada mais do que rivais dentro de quadra. Nem nada menos. O jogador da Touou chegara com Momoi na maior cara de pau, fato que Taiga nem podia reclamar, já que viera com Kuroko.

— Isso é um encontro de amigos! — Satsuki exclamou, animada como sempre, ajudando o namorado a colocar a bolsa com os lanches sobre a toalha.

Tinham vários petiscos para o piquenique. Como ainda era bem cedo, conseguiram um ótimo lugar. Logo outras pessoas chegariam e o parque ficaria lotado. Tokyo era um lugar transbordante de pessoas.

Com tudo pronto, Daiki estendeu-se sobre uma das beiradas, deitando-se tranquilo.

— OE! — Kagami foi o único que reclamou da folga. Acabou ignorado, recebendo apenas um girar de olhos de Aomine. O rapaz estava muito silencioso desde que tinham se encontrado. Parecia preocupado.

— OH! Esse é o objeto da sorte do dia? — Momoi apontou a mão de Midorima. Ele usava um anel de pedra única, na cor da Medicina.

— Hn — ele respondeu simplista, sentando-se na grama, próximo à toalha. Takao ajeitou-se ao lado dele, colocando a bolsa térmica que trazia ao lado da de Satsuki.

— Shin chan pensa em fazer Medicina — Takao foi dizendo com certo orgulho — Ele está estudando muito, todos os dias.

Aquele era um dos cursos mais concorridos nas universidades. Todos sabiam disso.

— Aa, o avô e o pai de Shin chan são médicos — Satsuki soou pensativa. Tirava doces de dentro da sacola e distribuía sobre o pano — Ainda não pensei no que fazer. Mas temos tempo ainda!

Estavam no primeiro ano. Precisariam estudar para as provas, embora ainda não sentissem a pressão por ter que fazer a escolha mais importante para o futuro.

— Também não decidi nada — Kuroko falou — Estou em dúvida entre duas faculdades.

O rapaz era maduro para a idade. Gostava de se precaver e saber por onde caminhava.

— Acho que Medicina é uma boa — Kagami foi o último a sentar-se. Esticou o braço e agarrou uma porção de mochi, bolinhos que adorava. Apesar de estar de olho na pilha de hambúrgueres que trouxera consigo — É um curso que eu faria.

— Você? Responsável pela vida de outra pessoa? — Midorima provocou maldoso.

— OE! — Taiga arrepiou-se, caindo na brincadeira.

— Não liga pro que o Shin chan fala — Takao riu — Ele admira muito você, Kagami. Só tem vergonha de admitir…

— OE!! — foi a vez de Midorima se irritar com o que o namorado dissera.

— Ne, ne — Satsuki chamou a atenção, olhando preocupada ao redor — Precisamos comprar as bebidas!

— Kagami kun pode fazer isso — Kuroko sugeriu, olhando breve para seu colega de time — Junto com Aomine kun.

— EE? — O rapaz estranhou a sugestão. O outro mencionado também se surpreendeu, pois Daiki sentou-se sobre a toalha, de sobrancelhas franzidas.

— Por que eu? — usou aquele tom meio arrastado e preguiçoso para reclamar.

— Porque os dois são os solteiros! Os casais querem ficar mais tempo debaixo da cerejeira para receber as bênçãos da primavera — a única garota deu uma risadinha suspeita enquanto inclinava-se e agarrava-se ao braço de Tetsuya, evidenciando seus planos de permanecer perto dele.

— Não sei de nada disso — Midorima resmungou, incomodado com o clima romântico.

— Prefere buscar as bebidas, Shin chan? — um sorrisinho meio maldoso acompanhou a pergunta de Takao.

— Não — a resposta veio mais do que depressa.

Então Takao inclinou-se e grudou no braço de Shintaro, imitando o gesto de Satsuki. Riu quando o outro tentou se soltar sem sucesso.

— Então sobrou pra vocês dois irem buscar.

Taiga ficou de pé, dando-se por vencido.

— Saco — deixou escapar sem ser a sério. Aquele ar de enamorados estava fazendo-o sentir-se um tanto sem jeito mesmo — Vou pegar essas bebidas.

— Eu me recuso — Daiki fez menção de voltar a deitar, mas Kagami aproveitou que estava perto e acertou um chute em um de seus pés.

— Levanta dai, Aho! Eu não vou trazer sozinho! Folgado.

— Me chuta de novo e eu te faço engolir o tênis pelo rabo — Aomine rosnou ficando em pé e encarando o rival de esporte.

— Now kiss — Takao gracejou, olhando de um para o outro, que se encaravam quase com chamas no olhar.

— O quê? — Daiki era péssimo em inglês e não entendeu. Taiga, ao contrário, compreendeu muito bem. O pobre rapaz sentiu um calorão subir por seu rosto e apenas a um custo grande de seu autocontrole conseguiu evitar desviar os olhos para os lábios de Daiki.

Preferindo o silencio, deu as costas e começou a se afastar, amuado. Aomine coçou a nuca, pensando no que fazer e acabou decidindo ir atrás do rapaz. Era uma desculpa para sair de perto dos casais. Além disso, de um jeito menos honrado, satisfazer a vontade de ficar ao lado daquele cara que adorava provocar e tirar as reações irritadas.  
O parque era grande, localizado no meio de Tokyo. Começava a lotar-se de pessoas, famílias, grupos de amigos e casais que vinham aproveitar o Hanami. Distraído, Taiga observou os desconhecidos e seus rostos sorridentes, embora estivesse incrivelmente consciente do olhar de Aomine grudado em suas costas, perfurando quase como se soltassem dois feixes de raios lazer.

Facilmente atribuiu aquilo à má vontade de Aomine em ajudá-lo com as bebidas. Não podia fazer nada: o cara era um folgado! Mas com Kagami iria colaborar sim!

Por sua vez, Daiki observava aquele garoto tão alto quanto si se afastando com passos pesados, mecânicos. Podia ver uma nuvem de puro mau humor pairando sobre a cabeça de cabelos ruivos. Era tão divertido!

Então algo chamou a atenção de Kagami: uma das várias quadras que se espalhavam pelo parque. Um grupo de seus jovens disputava uma partida de basquete.

Por puro instinto, Taiga desviou o caminho e foi observar mais de perto. Já sorria empolgado com a partidinha de rua.

— Viciado — Daiki provocou, chegando ao lado dele, ambos parados junto a grade de arame de meia altura que circulava o espaço esportivo. Poucos expectadores observavam em derredor, pois a disputa estava bem amadora.

— Quer tentar a sorte? — Kagami provocou, sorrindo largo, expondo os caninos afiados que sempre lhe conferiam um ar selvagem, indomado; de um jeito tal que Daiki sentia-se quase convidado a domar aquele garoto.

— Tsc — passou a mão pelo cabelo curto — Você adora que eu te chute o traseiro, não é?

O ruivo apenas exibiu os dois dedos do meio, antes de entrar na quadra sem pedir permissão e já seguir para o lado de um dos times. Daiki balançou a cabeça pelo desafio implícito no gesto.

Não era de recuar diante de nada. Muito menos de um garoto que brincava de jogar com os verdadeiros astros. Sem que fosse preciso combinar, seguiu para o outro lado da quadra. Ambos foram bem recebidos, eram altos e tinham presença.

E roubaram a cena.

Ainda que Kagami tentasse jogar em equipe com os outros rapazes, a partida resumiu-se em um um-contra-um, em que ele e Daiki iam de um lado do outro, com a bola; fazendo jogadas que só se viam em partidas profissionais.

Em segundos, uma pequena plateia formou-se, assistindo com empolgação. Alguns torciam pelo ruivo que parecia um tigre selvagem. Outros vibravam a cada lance ferino do moreno que era como uma pantera.

Taiga lutou como pôde, mas por toda a competição Daiki esteve a frente e foi assim até o final, quando cansados demais para continuar, foi encerrada a partida.

Os dois devolveram a bola para os desconhecidos e saíram da quadra. Taiga passou o braço pelo rosto, tentando secar o suor, enquanto Daiki fazia isso com a camiseta que vestia.

— Te avisei, Bakagami. É tão fácil chutar o seu traseiro.

— Não enche... — a reclamação não saiu a sério — Vamos buscar as bebidas. Até esqueci disso!

Daiki deu uma risadinha. Também se esquecera da missão de ir comprar algo para beberem. Se passara um tempo considerável. O parque agora estava lotado. Todavia, sabia-se que chegariam mais pessoas até que o dia acabasse.

— Ali — Kagami apontou — Uma máquina de refrigerante.

Alguns desconhecidos compravam bebidas, por isso tiveram que esperar alguns minutos antes de se aproximar.

— Hn. Não tem suco de tomate — Aomine aborreceu-se a ver que não tinha tal opção.

— Beba outro — Kagami deu de ombros.

A resposta de Daiki foi sair dali, claramente em busca da segunda máquina. Não trocaria seu suco favorito por outro só para evitar que andassem mais.

Taiga abriu e fechou os punhos, sem enganar a ninguém. Nem a si mesmo. Acabou seguindo Daiki em busca de um novo lugar em que pudessem encontrar a bendita bebida de tomate.

Talvez até tivesse um pouquinho a ver com a vontade de ficar perto do seu eterno rival por mais algum tempo. Evitava pensar na proporção invertida que era marca registrada daquela relação: depois de ter perdido para a Touou no Intercolegial, os dois raramente se encontravam. E Daiki raramente saia dos pensamentos de Kagami. Um absurdo.

Depois daquele dia, quando o veria de novo? Em uma competição dentro das quadras, quem sabe. Se a sorte o agraciasse e se enfrentassem pela segunda vez. Só dessa maneira. Não eram amigos, sequer colegas. Que motivo tinham para se encontrar?

Basquete. Amigos em comum. Basquete...

Respirou fundo e desanimado. Ergueu os olhos de íris avermelhadas para admirar as costas de Aomine, porém seus olhos captaram algo que o deixou paralisado.

Indiferente ao que acontecia poucos passos atrás de si, Daiki continuou avançando, pensativo e silencioso. Por que fazia aquilo? Suco de tomate nem era seu favorito nada! Preferia mil vezes chá de limão. E esse tinha de sobra na máquina que deixaram para trás.

A verdade é que Daiki não queria encarar os próprios sentimentos, mas divertia-se tanto ao lado daquele ruivo de cabeça quente! Poucos contatos tinham tido, mas desde o Intercolegial ele não saia de sua cabeça. Toda aquela garra, aquela força de vontade. Ferocidade...

Kagami Taiga era como um tigre selvagem. Tentar domesticá-lo era um desafio e tanto. Uma provação que Aomine sentia-se cada vez mais tentado a enfrentar.

Depois de mais um tempo, encontrou nova máquina de refrigerante. Aquela estava vazia e foi fácil aproximar-se.

— Não precisava ter chorado tanto, Bakag... — começou a vangloriar-se quando notou que naquela havia suco de tomate.

Porém nem completou a frase. Assim que se virou para falar com o outro, deu-se conta de que ele não estava atrás de si! Descobriu-se sozinho ali, sem sequer um sinal do outro rapaz.

— Kagami?! — chamou em tom mais elevado, mesmo sabendo ser inútil. Não conseguia ver seu companheiro de jornada em lugar algum. Sequer podia dizer quando o perdera, já que não olhara para trás em momento algum.

Um tanto preocupado, resolveu refazer o caminho, procurando pelo desaparecido. Voltou sobre os próprios passos, atento. E foi recompensado com uma visão tão bizarra que era quase incompreensível.

Kagami estava parado no meio do caminho, numa das vias do parque que não estava tão lotada assim, mirando fixamente um cachorro de rua meio sujo, sentado alguns metros a frente. Ambos se encaravam, havia curiosidade nos olhos do animal e, para incredulidade de Daiki, medo nos olhos de Taiga.

— Kagami — foi dizendo enquanto se aproximava — Que ‘ce tá fazendo?

Parou ao lado do rapaz, perto o bastante para notar a palidez no rosto antes bravio, agora temeroso. Assim como gotas de suor juntando na fronte tencionada. Ele mal parecia respirar, quem dirá responder a pergunta! Talvez por isso abriu a boca por duas vezes, sem conseguir pronunciar qualquer som. O comportamento inexplicável obrigou Aomine a deduzir o óbvio.

— Você tem medo de cachorro?! — pareceu bizarro que um garoto de quase dois metros de altura, um verdadeiro monstro nas quadras, ficasse em tal estado diante de um animal aparentemente dócil e amigável. Em qualquer outra situação, ele podia rir e debochar. Muito. Todavia, o próprio Daiki sofria um medo excruciante de abelhas. Não tinha direito de julgar.

Suspirando e parecendo muito mais incomodado do que estava, Aomine segurou Taiga pelo braço, com incrível gentileza, e o puxou com cuidado para o lado, para longe do cachorro que nem parecia estar ligando para eles.

Kagami deixou-se levar, ainda com os olhos cravados no animalzinho, como se temesse que ele os seguisse ou algo assim. Mal se deu conta de que era encaminhado até um dos bancos e empurrado levemente para baixo, até que se sentou.

— Kagami... — ouviu a voz rouca soando distante, estranha — Taiga?!

O tom mais incisivo funcionou. Atraiu a atenção do garoto, que fitou Aomine de modo perdido, confuso.

— Eu... — começou a dizer — Ele... apareceu do nada! Pensei que... — calou-se, amargurado por ser incapaz de fazer algum sentido.

Daiki recostou-se no encosto de madeira do banco, apenas analisando a face do outro. Uma lividez de morte deixava as feições de Kagami quase doentias, a aura de fragilidade despertou um instinto protetor que Aomine sequer desconfiava ter. Sua preocupação suplantava qualquer necessidade de fazer piada e debochar da fraqueza alheia. Tudo o que desejou foi tirar aquele ar assustado que não combinava nada com o garoto que lhe roubara o coração.

Sim. Lhe roubara o coração.

O garoto a quem queria cuidar e manter a salvo. Mesmo de cãezinhos vira-latas inofensivos.

Movendo-se mais por instinto do que por qualquer outra coisa, Daiki passou o braço pelo ombro de Taiga e o puxo para perto de si, sem se preocupar com as pessoas que passavam por ali, com o que poderiam pensar daquela cena. Tudo o que importava era tirar o medo dos olhos avermelhados. Devolver a presença de espírito. Trazer de volta o Kagami Taiga ao qual estava acostumado.

— Eu to... bem. Obrigado — a voz soou mais firme — Pensei que ele fosse me morder. O cachorro surgiu do nada!

Daiki pensou que o vira-latas parecia capaz de várias coisas, mas morder uma pessoa não era uma delas. Guardou a piadinha para si, sobretudo ao ver como tremiam as grandes mãos de Taiga que, normalmente, sustinham a pesada bola de basquete durante as jogadas mais impressionantes.

— Espera aqui — ordenou, levantando-se do banco. Foi rápido até a máquina de refrigerante e voltou de lá com uma garrafinha de água gelada — Pega.

— Aa — Taiga segurou em pleno ar. Abriu e deu uns goles antes de mais nada. Seu rosto já não estava tão pálido. Ao contrário, o garoto parecia ter recobrado muito da aparência saudável, corando, em parte pela vergonha da situação — Obrigado.

— Hn.

Aomine sentou-se ao lado dele, aguardando enquanto se recuperava, sem muita vontade de fazer piada sobre o medo que recém descobrira. Em silêncio, observava a expressão distante de Kagami, que evitava o contato visual tamanho seu embaraço. Pensou na expressão assustada, nas mãos que tremiam, no ar de fragilidade diante de algo que não tinha forças para enfrentar. Mas também pensou na outra face da moeda: aquele garoto imparável nas quadras, que lutava e acreditava até o último segundo. Que não recuara diante de seus rivais, ainda que mais fortes e experientes. Como qualquer ser humano, Taiga tinha pontos fracos, um lado frágil que nenhuma barreira erguida poderia defender.

E Daiki queria estar ao lado dele em todos os momentos. Principalmente quando ele precisasse, quando não se sentisse capaz de ser forte por si mesmo.

— Não vou deixar nenhum cachorro te morder — Aomine se ouviu dizendo.

— Hn? — Kagami voltou os olhos para ele, terminando de beber o restinho da água. As sobrancelhas bifurcadas se franziram em confusão — Obrigado.

— Não, Baka. Eu quero dizer que não vou deixar um cachorro te morder nunca.

— Não seja bobo! Como você vai fazer isso? E por quê?

— Vou ficar ao seu lado — afirmou com toda a certeza do mundo.

— O quê? — Taiga jamais pareceu tão perdido quanto naquele instante. Do que Daiki estava falando, afinal de contas? Não fazia sentido algum.

Aomine viu que era mais fácil mostrar do que explicar, já que ninguém podia dizer que ele próprio era um mestre na arte de se expressar através de palavras.

Então simplesmente passou a mão pela nunca de Kagami, que arregalou os olhos em surpresa e pensou em perguntar o que diabos acontecia. Todavia, antes que as palavras lhe escapassem, Daiki aproveitou a chance para unir os lábios de ambos em um beijo que estava desejando há muito tempo. Há mais tempo do que ousava admitir para si mesmo.

A correspondência tardou meio segundo, parecendo longo o bastante para Daiki temer uma rejeição. O sentimento passou assim que a língua de Taiga foi de encontro à sua, trazendo calor, aconchego, aceitação e entrega.

Fogos de artifícios explodiram no interior dos garotos e foi tão bom que a sensação se prolongou mesmo quando se afastaram e apenas a mirada intensa passou a ligá-los.

Algumas pessoas tinham parado para observar a cena. Não era todo dia que um casal ousava ir tão longe no meio de tanta gente! E os curiosos se dispersaram rápido quando notaram que o beijo acabara.

— Daiki! — o ruivo exclamou, olhando ao redor desconcertado.

— O quê? — Aomine enfiou o dedinho na orelha e coçou, como se não tivesse acabado de trocar um beijo com outro garoto, com quem tinha pouco mais do que acirrada rivalidade.

— Você... tá falando sério?

— Claro.

— Você tá afim de mim?!

— Oe!! — Aomine acertou um tabefe na nuca de Taiga — Não diga como se fosse só eu, Bakagami.

— Aho! Que ideia é essa de sair beijando? Me pegou de surpresa!

— O que você queria? Uma cartinha e uma declaração formal? Esse é o meu pedido de namoro personalizado.

— Pedido de namoro?! — Taiga repetiu incrédulo. O rosto esquentando e avermelhando até as orelhas.

Em resposta, Daiki ajeitou-se no banco, ajeitando-se com as pernas para fora de modo a deitar com a cabeça sobre o colo de seu mais novo namorado.

— Hn. Vamos ter que voltar para junto daqueles caras, tá sabendo, né?

— É... — o jeito que era observado, com intensidade, deixou Kagami sem palavras.

— E eles vão encher o saco por um bocado de tempo.

— É... — o rosto esquentou mais ainda!

—Principalmente aquele namoradinho do Midorima — Daiki sorriu de lado, lembrando-se das palavras que ele dissera algum tempo atrás — Parece que esse é um “encontro de casais” depois de tudo.

Antes que Kagami pudesse responder, uma brisa suave agitou os pés de cerejeira ao redor deles e derrubou uma pequena chuva de pétalas. De acordo com a crença, recebiam uma benção para o amor.

Daiki podia fazer piada sobre isso e encabular seu namorado, mas preferiu passar a mão pela nuca dele e puxá-lo para um novo beijo. Uma forma mais gostosa de deixá-lo coradinho.


End file.
